


one way to live

by liesmith



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it rains and daud gets no rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	one way to live

“Do you think this is a game?”

“If it is,” the Outsider smiles all teeth and Daud bares his own back, “then you would be losing.”

Daud only hits rotted wood when he lunges at the Outsider, right shoulder blossoming in pain as he hisses through his teeth and the Outsider appears a bit from him, making a soft ‘tch’ sound.

“Oh, Daud. You’re angry. It was just a _girl_. It’s always just a girl, isn’t it? Your mother, the Empress, Emily, Billie. and now… Delilah is getting the upper hand on you. It’s always just a girl. You let them rule you so, and then you still seem surprised when they ruin your life; although, coin had _you_ ruin Emily’s, but I digress. What will you do?”

Daud doesn’t know. He kneels there, holding his shoulder and breathing heavily. He has to stop Delilah, but what if he’s already too late? How long has she been planning this, planning to trap Emily in her own mind?

“The more you question yourself, the less time you have. Emily’s clock is growing smaller and smaller and Delilah’s becomes all-consuming. What will you do, wolf?”

Daud wants to tell the Outsider to just kill him, for all that’s good in this world, to just kill him already, but he just staggers to his feet and turns his back on the god. The air crackles and he's left in his broken building, clutching his shoulder still. Thomas asks what's wrong when Daud resurfaces above ground. He stalks off instead of answering. 

Later that night, he burns just a bit of the shrine. Something's hissing and crackling and hot and angry in the base of his skull. 

He burns a bit more, just for good measure. 

 

He's not as young as he used to be. Daud finds crawling through the rotted wood of Brigmore even more difficult than usual and the added witches do not help. One catches him and the vines twist and turn and burn, breaking through clothes to prick sensitive skin underneath. She steps forward and touches his face, laughs and touches his chest, and then a vine creeps around his neck. She smiles all dark teeth and wild eyes at him as it tightens more and more and Daud struggles to breath, struggles against the vines and --

He wakes in his loft to the sound of pouring rain.

Daud scrubs a hand over his face and isn’t surprised when he lowers it that the Outsider sits on a book case besides him, all awkward limbs. It’s knees are up too high, near it’s shoulders almost, and their arms are between them, curled around the wood of the bookcase. Daud just sits up, running a hand through his hair, pushing back the muss of sleep.

“You even dream about girls. Oh, Daud. What a mess you are.”

Daud gives a weak grunt. He’s too tired for this, but the Outsider wouldn’t let him go even if he asked.

Silence stretches between them before the Outsider pipes up again, holding a book delicately by its corners.

“Why do you own a book about yourself?”

Daud shrugs. “Billie’s joke.”

“And she’s gone.”

“Yes, she is. What do you want, leviathan?”

“I do…” It pauses, as if unsure of what to say, before it shrugs and flips through the book with one finger, leaving the sentence unfinished. Daud cringes at every wet fingerprint left on a page.

“Must you?”

“It’s fascinating. You own a book, all about yourself. I knew you were vain, Daud, but I wasn’t aware how vain.”

Daud just narrows his eyes before climbing out of bed, using blink to get down to the next floor. He leans against the bit of desk that’s sticking out, tilting his face up as the rain hits him, and exhales softly. Besides him the air gets hot and shimmery and the Outsider appears, feet actually touching the ground as it still holds the book, letting it get soaked as it flips through.

“Some of these encounters are fascinating. _Ego homini lupus_ … so many of them are afraid of you, wolf. If only they knew how old and sad you were.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t ruin that book further. I told you, it was a gift.”

The Outsider sighs and tosses the book up. It disappears and Daud knows it’s tucked back into its spot on his shelf, dry and safe. Besides him, the leviathan turns closer, presses a cold body to Daud’s, and Daud lids his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“You could never give me what I wanted, if I ever desired anything,” The Outsider sighs softly, rubs it’s lips against Daud’s, curls cold hands against already cold skin, and they kiss. Daud reacts sluggishly; every time the Outsider touches him, he feels drowned and drenched, unable to move normally. His arm takes time to touch the Outsider’s chest, fingers splayed across the wet fabric. The Outsider kisses with teeth, only it knows how many, and Daud just opens his mouth and lets himself be swallowed into it, eyes closing and hand clenching slow in the jacket.

When his eyes open again, he’s in the void. 

**findmefindmefindmefindmefindme**

The voice is so loud that even if Daud wanted to ignore the leviathan, he wouldn’t be able too, feeling his body _vibrate_ with it.

So he runs. He runs and jumps and blinks from isle to isle, stumbling over himself the faster he goes. Each time he thinks he’s gotten close to wherever the leviathan is, it’s just not there and Daud pushes himself further, faster, before he leans against a broken wall and pants, and cold hands shove up under his shirt, colder lips against his throat and Daud exhales, hands curling around the damp fabric of the Outsider’s jacket. Teeth dig into his throat and Daud whimpers, _whimpers_ at it, and the Outsider just laughs into the hollow of his throat.

“ _Ego homini lupus._ ”

“Please.”

Daud’s surprised at how weak he sounds. The Outsider just rubs their mouths together, curls a hand around Daud’s throat, and presses a thumb against his windpipe. Daud wets his lips, wipes his mouth, and licks them again. It just sighs a little, drags his thumb down Daud’s throat and then back up before curling each finger against the skin, squeezing enough that Daud can feel the pressure without the lack of air. Wet, cold lips rub against his and the Outsider pulls one hand away, let’s creeping fingers crawl down the length of his throat, let’s them trail over his collarbone, let’s them dip down to Daud’s stomach and drag across the waistband of his pants.

Daud exhales quietly and turns his face down to kiss at the cold, damp skin of the Outsider’s wrist and forearm, eyes lidding. It’s making a noise, something akin to humming, fingers dipping past the waistband of Daud’s pants, fingertips dragging against his thighs before Daud spreads his legs just enough and fingertips drag from his thighs to between them, fingers crooking to touch Daud. Daud hisses soft, rocks his hips, and the Outsider chuckles softly.

“Humans are always so desperate.”

“Shut up,” Daud grits his teeth, fingers curling tight into the Outsider’s shoulder, “d-do something instead of speaking.”

The Outsider just laughs, loud and hollow and it presses a finger into Daud, thrusting slow. Daud trembles and rocks his hips at an insistent pace, if that’s even possible, and kisses the Outsider with teeth. It just smirks against his mouth and bites back, with more sharpness and more teeth, and Daud moans into the kiss.

It feels nice.

He pulls back and rubs his mouth against the Outsider’s, rubs it against his cheek and jaw and everywhere Daud can, spreads blood over the shockingly white skin of the leviathan. It just growls, soft and sweet and Daud’s hips buck as a second finger slides into him, panting as he drops his forehead to their shoulder. The Outsider drags teeth along the shell of his ear, sighing out against it.

“Daud,” It sing songs at him, fingers thrusting harder into Daud, “soft, broken little Daud.”

Daud grits his teeth and tries to ignore how sweet the leviathan sounds in his ear, like this isn’t fucked up on it’s own. He doesn’t need to be berated at the same time. He just hisses against their shoulder, focuses on rocking his hips and getting as much out of this before the Outsider throws him out into the rain, cold and angry.

“You can come, Daud,” Teeth drag across the shell of his ear again and Daud can’t help himself, whole body just _shakes_ and he comes with a strangled moan.

When his eyes open, he’s back in the Flooded District.

It’s still pouring.

Daud wipes his mouth, smears blood across his cheek, and sheds his clothes. He doesn’t bother drying off, climbing the stairs to his bed and crawling under the thin blanket. When he finally falls into a light sleep, he doesn’t dream.

**Author's Note:**

> been hardcore into dishonored the past like 2 months and out of all my wips this is the only one that has clawed it's way out


End file.
